


母狗

by Deaconmay



Series: Breaky WIPs [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaconmay/pseuds/Deaconmay
Summary: Brian is not only a dog but also a female guitarist. John loves it.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Breaky WIPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734898
Kudos: 2





	母狗

毋庸置疑，梅是条狗。这究竟是约翰的眼睛枉顾常理将他的思维蒙骗，还是一个客观存在的事实，约翰并不能十分清楚地分辨。他很年轻，做不到这种事情也是应该。分辨与其说是人类直觉的行驶，不如说是时间累积的诊断，他没见过梅这种存在，甚至也没养过宠物，狗就更不用说了，谁在勉强苟活状态下，还能有余力欣赏吃掉自己饭钱的生命。再可爱也不行。

但总而言之，事情的开端是，他明白无误地，在刚认识梅没多久的时候，就看见两只狗耳朵，软乎乎从她乱糟糟的头发里头探出，优雅地旋了四分之一个圆。

约翰看呆了。

梅是个又瘦又高的女人，比约翰还高。她手挽着吉他的带子，像挽着驯服血马的缰绳，眼神，表情，面色却挂了一层青灰色的愁苦的霜。她没有化妆，而且营养不良，突出的肩骨吊着T恤，空荡荡没有起伏，暗示她藏在手腕的脉搏也一样枯萎。她站着就是一尊像墓园里的麻木雕像，被风砍被雨磨致使面目不清，彻底湮灭是最终价格，而她距离那已经不远了。

难以想象这样干瘪的躯体还能榨出什么力气，还能坚持让这个半死不活的乐队苟延残喘，在上一任贝斯手撒手不干弃船而逃之后，打电话找上了约翰，仿佛她对贝斯手有什么特定的标准，必须被满足似的，这活计不是上街随便个形象好的人就能做么？约翰确信在这方面自己并不是最佳人选，但他还是应邀了。同样是在小舞台上看底下乌泱泱一群磕到面目痴呆的男男女女，在有签约公司的乐队打工，至少更稳定体面。性质决定事实。

“你在看什么？”梅说。

“没什么。”

约翰连忙把眼神挪开，落到自己脚尖。

“没事，我习惯了。”梅低哑地笑了两声，她大概拨弄了下自己的头发，使得约翰听见沙沙的脆响，像海浪在鼓膜上刮过：“很少见吧，有女孩放任自己头发乱七八糟，还又干枯又分叉的。”

比起这个，作为一个摇滚乐队里唯一的女性，还是吉他手，这可要少见得多。但约翰没把这句话说出口。

他们马上就到地方了；梅加快脚步，赶在他前面把排练室的门拉开，走了进去。她没有回头，只是挥挥手示意约翰：“进来吧。”

约翰倒不觉得她无礼，他跟在她后面，有了观察的机会。那狗耳朵确实存在，覆盖着蓬松毛发，有一种天然的水泽，从根部到尖端，奶油色渐变到乌黑，像轻盈的乌云悬在被烧焦的草堆上面，又像头顶冒出活泛地试图挣脱躯壳的嫩芽。

像有自主意识的活物，寄生于她的死气沉沉。

“他们果然还没来。”梅说：“我们等等吧。”她自顾自地，也不招待约翰一声，就弓起背，猫到vox音箱后，庞大的黑色巨物瞬间完全遮住梅，只露出一双颤抖的狗耳。

约翰哪怕对狗确实没什么研究，也从软毛在耳朵尖的翕动里，觉察出些许寒蝉振翅的慌张。

“没关系。”约翰抿了抿嘴。这是他沉思时的习惯动作：“如果你在调试设备，我可以搭把手。”他停顿一下，补上一句：“我学的是相关的专业。”

梅探头看他。她终于一瞬间碎裂成了活着的模样，愠怒和近似羞恼的混合出现在她的脸上，涨红她的脸，风起带来种子，粉色的无根花蛮长在大理石的蚀洞里。她的生命力从她的眼睛开始膨胀湿润，狗耳朵直挺挺地竖起来，就此产生了融洽——她现在看上去确乎是一条警觉遥远声响的母狗。整个演化的过程就在约翰面前发生。

“我不知道什么专业不专业的。”她说：“但从十二岁开始，我就在做这个。已经十五年了。”她朝她的吉他瞥了一眼，欲言又止，但没再进一步说什么。

约翰吐吐舌头，摊开双手：“我没有任何显摆或看不起你的意思，只是企图让自己显得有用。毕竟，我还不太明白我怎么会在这里。”

狗的两万万个嗅觉细胞也没有嗅出欺骗的味道。梅点点头。约翰走近了她。

她却忽然盘起手在胸前，退了一步，像被约翰的靠近惊到，又找回面子一般，马上摆出一副忍辱负重屈尊降贵的架势：“是我的选择，我无意中听过你的表演。我们需要一个坚实的基地，我觉得你可以提供。”

约翰不太确定，是该为久违的赞许高兴，还是该为这女人飘忽的态度生气。但他感觉自己什么都没有，比他的哲学考卷还空白：梅是一条狗这件事情，似乎远远跑在了前头，情绪还没来得及追上去。

他因此只是低头笑笑，转眼珠隔着睫毛看梅：“谢谢。”低眉敛目是自省的意味，约翰一贯明白自己这招式颇有些女性化，但他觉得没什么不好。他根本上躲避了性别定义的软弱，主动选择示弱对别人来说就会具有攻其不备的效果。

梅答得细声细气的：“不客气。”她又恢复了漠然的脸，只有狗耳朵温顺地垂下。

主唱和鼓手双双迟到，不过他们到达的时间十分巧妙。约翰和梅之间，叮叮当当地鼓捣线路的约翰，和摆摆手抱起吉他站到一边的梅之间，刚刚的谈话就是一切了。他们没有言语交流，静默疏松软化到了一个境界，或者就在下一秒钟，就会质变坏掉，成为尴尬，成为恼火，发臭的情绪。约翰不喜欢闲聊，说多错多，他时常想起母亲的叮嘱。但梅是刚放进嘴里的跳跳糖，在约翰后脑勺无声地炸开，噼里啪啦的。她一直在做神经质的动作，不断拧动红色吉他下方显眼的银色旋钮（约翰也是这才注意到那把吉他长得十分陌生），短促地，小声地抽气，她的T恤下摆全是之前没有的褶皱，她的指节充血发红。不安分的母狗。

约翰开口：“你……”

主唱和鼓手风一般地刮进来。

“对不起，刚刚有点事情。”

他们若无其事地摆手。

弗莱迪和老罗似乎都是十分鲜明的人，乃至他们的轻描淡写都带有一种猛烈的延展性，约翰一下子就知道这个时刻之前无数次，之后无数次，这种轻描淡写不断出现，将会不断出现，不准时就是准时。阅读他们像阅读一张列车时刻表一样让他感到安定。

他朝他们微笑。

“没事，”梅用见面以来最平静的声音说：“准备好我们就开始。”

幸而排练室面试的结果不错，大家都很满意。 

“你比上一个顺眼。”这是黑发的弗莱迪。“我也没觉得哪里不好，那就欢迎入队咯。”这是金发的老罗。他结实地拥抱约翰，把他的背拍得震天响，身上衬衫的珠绣硌得生疼。约翰不动声色地把人推开，特别注意用上腼腆的力度。梅。约翰看向梅，她没有过来，就站在原来的地方，朝他咧嘴笑，青黑疲倦的笑容，显露一对犬牙。说是犬牙，也不突出，只是长而尖，被丰厚的下唇浅浅地收住，或许粉色的粘膜上早已有了它们经年的小窝。

“商量个时间，下周一起去找经纪人签合同。”她说。

“周五不行。”牙牙耸耸肩。

“周末不行。”老罗拿出根烟，没点，就叼着。

“听你的。”约翰说。

当天伦敦夜晚和往常没有分别，还是多云无月，约翰累得很，收拾收拾就床上躺着去了。他的睡眠却不和往常一样沉静。黑夜倒挂在窗栅栏上，一口一口窸窸窣窣，啃食干净白天的血肉，在逃窜之前把骨架扔给约翰，它刺穿他的神志，他就忽然像它一样没有累赘。

他从床上一翻身坐起来。

洁白，阴郁，置入隐喻的破晓。

情绪是同时有很多图案在发生的云，它的翻涌定义也需要契机。所以有的人会突然疯了一样为她三十年前死去的情人哭泣。凌晨五时三刻约翰醒来惊讶万分，也是再自然不过的事情。

似乎约翰在那个训练室里没意识到的，他未入睡的梦重演了一遍：他满头满脸埋在梅温热的狗毛里，热泪盈眶，鼻腔酸麻，喷嚏堵得不上不下，细瘦的她在他怀里挣扎，即便他没有用上任何力气。她的狗牙沿着静脉拉扯过他的皮肤，炙热的刮擦感在他细胞上燃烧，烧到他的食指，食指燃起一簇火苗，和梅柔韧的狗耳朵相扣。他的舌尖暖乎乎全是狗味，又热又黏，嘴里说出的话带铁锈。

梅是一条母狗。

他要和一条母狗当队友了。

约翰几乎要放声大笑起来。他活了二十三年，人生还鲜少发生这么有趣的事情！

母亲觉得有趣是块石头，只会拖坠他的人生，所以小时候给他的成绩奖赏都是些，公司里缺了帽的黑水笔，用了半面的草稿纸，乃至断了夹的蓝文件盒。没有玩具，没有图书。“实用不浪费。”她说。约翰一直没搞明白，她说的不浪费是指这些东西的持续利用，还是指不用在他身上花钱。他为数不多的爱好之一是站在坡道上看别人骑车呼啦啦往下冲，他也想跟他们一起被重力挟裹，因为不用自己努力看上去十分有趣。于是他连续一个星期，确保让下班的母亲和其他太太们看见他站在坡道上，看到了，他就跑过来帮太太们提袋子。她们都喷香水，头发用卷发器卷过。“他是个成绩很好的孩子。”她们拍拍母亲的手：“别的孩子都有车呢。”

最终母亲给他买了一辆别人偷去销赃的车。它卡在新与旧之间一个没有自我的状态，可依然不便宜；母亲挑的是有牌子的。她厌厌地说：“成绩好是你本来就该做的，却花了我辛苦挣来的工钱。不管怎样，希望你能爱护它。”

厌厌地，一个印刷的词，白纸黑墨，无法和大脑任何情感区域产生联通，因为作为桥梁的母亲的声音，约翰想不起来。断裂了。他只是觉得，就应该是这样。他似乎有一种蔓延的遗忘的惯性。连梅的演奏不到一天就稀释模糊，哪怕他着意去回忆也朦朦胧胧的，像婴儿趴在母亲胸口吮吸乳头时，她在摇曳中唱的小调。她是如此看重她的音乐，他却只能记住她是条母狗。她的狗耳朵在他的梦里，一种艳红的滚烫滴落他的食指，炽天使六翼靠近天国启示的羽毛尖端和他相触。

约翰攥着被子，扑一下又躺回床上：忘记你的忘记。忘记虚无的象征。

记住母亲的教诲。约翰想。要爱护别人不情不愿不该给你的东西。

可是要爱护，我就得先得到啊。

他在开始回忆母亲给他买的自行车去哪了之前，便睡着了。

*

情况可以依据他应该相应做出的行动，粗糙地被分为三种。

第一，大家都知道且看得到梅是一条狗，并熟视无睹，那么由此还可以进一步推断有其它的狗在人群间行走。

这样就意味着约翰一直以来的人生观完全崩塌。什么人狗有别？全世界合力瞒住约翰，好让他二十三岁这一年天降来自梅福音伟大告知：狗也是可以过着人一样的生活的。

既然，既然他现在知道了，敬请全世界社会科学学者联合起来，开始同时管人文人性叫狗文狗性——狗文主义听起来也颇具有后现代划时代色彩，十分适应潮流。

“你笑什么？看上去真诡异。”老罗打约翰的手。

“没什么。”约翰迅速把原本搭在桌上的手收回衣袋里。

“所以事关女人。”老罗的嘴角往后一扯，身体猛然后靠，重量的惯性冲力使得纤薄的钢椅也往后一扯，发出凄厉哀鸣。据约翰观察，他行为举止的最终目的，多为让自己保有一定浓度的志得意满。可惜，他却总是显得像三流西部片活不过半场的配角。

“可以算事关女人。”约翰神秘兮兮的。他不喜欢撒谎。

老罗哼了一声，拿桌上艳红的万宝路空壳丢他。约翰一手接住，攥成球，又一扬手扔进垃圾桶。

“也可能事关男人。”弗莱迪靠栏杆上，往聒噪的泰晤士河扬手，仿佛要擒获一把风。他脖颈高昂，肢体强健。今天他穿的人造皮衣毛领臃肿，拴住了他，如果不是这样，他会像一只马林斯基的黑天鹅。

“那肯定不是。”约翰摇头否认。

弗莱迪挑眉笑笑，显得完全不在意：“随便你怎么说。只要我们一起解决成功这件事，男人女人双性人不是人……我都不在乎。”

约翰感到有些恼怒，空荡荡地热烈，没有燃料的火堆。他每次见识到范式太过彰显的人，反过来却总是产生这种内化的感觉。他们大都拥有某些，在遇见他们之前他甚至不知道自己缺失的东西，而他甚至如果不去借助一些别的意象，就会丧失理解这些活人的动机和能力。捉襟见肘产生嫉妒，嫉妒产生恼怒。好在虽然他可能不如他们活着，但他想他是喜欢这两个人的。

他们在等梅一起去演出的场地。经纪人跟他们约好了签约日子，却在那之前又给乐队增加了三场演出。约翰知道对方在耍什么花招，爽快答应无名无实免费出演。另外三人都很感激。

今天是这三场中的最后一场。

初冬天已经很凉，头顶灰扑扑憋着下雪的劲，却还有块状的光线不知道从哪里透出来，黄蒙蒙地扒在各色表面，胶片一样，冰凉光滑抚慰皮肤。他们有地方坐着喝酒聊天，还得感谢提前俩个小时抵达的约翰，毕竟伦敦人汲取阳光如同吸毒，看这河岸人头攒动的样子，简直像个LSD派对。

梅从遥远的，黄蒙蒙的街角走过来。车水马龙，约翰还是一眼望向她的脚步，或许因为木屐的声音有某种格格不入的干脆。她今天出人意料地只套了一件黑色的紧身背心，没有穿内衣，显得乳房外部流向浑圆，乳头又小又尖。天这么冷，她就这么裸露她细细的麦色手臂。

“嗨，男孩们。”梅来到他们跟前，停下脚步说。她的眼眶红扑扑的，脸上也带着病态的潮红，更为新奇的是，今天除了狗耳朵以外，约翰还看见了，一条毛茸茸的尾巴从她背后探出来，在寒风里晃晃悠悠，孤立无援。

他昏头昏脑地想，如果把身上这件三天没洗的棒球外套脱下来递给她，她会不会拒绝。它够长，能直接盖到她的腿根，盖住她的尾巴。

可是他跟她还没这么熟。同老罗弗莱迪打成一片不难。每一个喜欢表达的人都是自我最坚定不移的传教士，约翰告诉他们自己是叛逆又乖巧的天主教徒，笃信那一套，却向往地狱胜过天路，他俩马上迫不及待地引约翰进入人造天堂，要他自己去辉煌没有负担地做一个生不逢时的上帝。而事实证明，“没有什么比共同体验呕吐更能让人成为老朋友了”。有时候是在后巷，有时候是在酒吧里，不管在哪，重要的是四壁都是霓虹灯恶心的糖果色，那种化学性质的甜腻在灯光热度里蒸馏出黏稠的汁水，向约翰张牙舞爪扑过来，山呼海啸，他拍桌而起，迈开步子，但有人紧紧抱住他的腰，试图把他肋骨碾碎。他昏头昏脑闻见胆汁酸腐的气味，心想完了，我的胆囊都被挤出来了。“好兄弟。”老罗在他腰眼那块一把鼻涕一把泪地说。“欢迎来到大家庭！”弗莱迪手舞足蹈的：“我将带你走上人生巅峰！”他的眼妆都花得一塌糊涂，脸上分散斑驳的黑色大块亮片，有如年久失修的七苦圣母。

约翰坐回去，说：“我很乐意。”

他不喜欢撒谎，他确实挺乐意。前鼓手同事k粉后太烦人，约翰扔下他直接回家，害得他被竞争对手群殴，打得住院。那个包成木乃伊的可怜虫艰难地伸出食指，声泪俱下地控诉约翰一边指望能随波逐流，一边就浑身清爽在岸上看生活的腐水，真不知道算是懦夫还是枭雄。约翰一笑置之。你瞧，从这种层面来说，约翰对待现队友可以说是掏心掏肺了。

除了梅。梅没有给他掏心掏肺的机会，她从来不参与他们的活动。表演完了，她慢条斯理打包她的吉他，确保每一条松紧带都严严实实地，然后对他们甜笑地说一声：“玩得开心！”，就此优雅地推开门扬长而去。全程她的狗耳朵都扬得高高的。弗莱迪和老罗从不挽留她，而约翰也不会表现出来自己的想法，只会用胳膊肘碰碰老罗，问他今晚去不去肯辛顿师范学院旁边的那家迪厅换换口味，听说那里的妞都纯良得很。


End file.
